no regrets
by Puddin' Pop and his Jacks
Summary: He looked into her eyes; "I meant what I said to you. I have no regrets over what we had just done." "You should." Veronica shook her head as she distance herself from him. He sighed; "no regrets." he watched as she closed herself off from him.


**The Yearly 365 Challenge**

 **Prompt #300 (Trope) Enemies Turned Lovers**

 **Bingo Challenge**

 **Bingo Slot #4 (Word) Notice**

His hand resting behind his neck as he stared up at the celing. He sighed deeply as he thought of the past eveing events. "Not going to lie. Never once had I thought we would end up here. Not in a million years." His eyes drifted down to rest ontop of the dark brunette hair that as spread out against his bare chest. His fingers running up and down the bare shoulder of his lover.

"Neither have I." Her voice was low. Her hand paused from running cicles against his right hip. "Do you regret it?"

"No." He sighed as he tilted his head to the right. "No I don't regret it."

Her head lifted from his chest as unsure chocolate eyes met his. "You don't have to lie to me Jughead. I won't be offended if you regret this."

Jughead lifted his from the pillow, and he leaned forward. He stopped just inces from her lips. His eyes locked firmly on her's. "I don't regret this. I wasn't expecting it. But I don't regret it." He gently captured her lips with his own. His arms fell around her back and hips; as he pulled her back into him. He felt himself enter her once more. He ever slowly and gently thrusted into her.

She mewled gently into his mouth as she accepted his kiss. Her eyes closed blissfully as she felt him deep within her once more. Only this time he was gentle and very slow. Her body moved in synce with his. She pulled her mouth away from his and rested against his neck as they moved in a dance of their own making. Her hand running gently around his neck as her mouth gasped into his skin. "Don't stop." She breathed out.

"I'm not planning on it." His whisper was in her ear. "Never." He husked. His arms gently tightened against her body as she felt herself press even tighter against his skin. She rested as she allowed him to lead the way to the completion of the dance.

…..

"I meant what I said." He looked into her eyes as sat cross legged across from each other. His right hand running up her long sleeved shirt. His dark eyes meeting hers. "I'm not planning on ever stopping this with you Veronica." He smiled softly. "We may have started as enemies but we have turned into friends. Now we are lovers."

Her chin tilted downward.

He wasn't having that. His left hand rose to gently cup her chin; he lifted it so he could meet her eyes again. "I don't want anyone else but you Veronica."

"You are only saying this Jughead; because Betty married Archie." Veronica sighed. "I get it. I don't mind being your second choice."

"Am I yours?" His right eye brow rose. When she didn't answer. "Didn't think so Ronnie." He moved a little closer. "What Betty and I had back in high school was wonderful. I'm not denying that. I'm not denying that she's my first love. Betty was the one whom helped me realize that I do need another human being's love in my heart. That I'm not complete without it. But our romantic relationship ended because we both knew that we truly weren't meant to be together for the long haul. That we weren't each other's soulmates." He smiled gently.

Veronica tightened up. "Let me go Jughead." She snarled lowly.

"You can't run away from this." Jughead replied.

"You can tell Betty that you did your good deed of the week." Veronica spoke in a dead tone. Her eyes drifted away from his. Her eyes returned to meet his but with icy fire "You can swap stories with Archie about my bedroom habits." Her body stiffened.

"I refuse to lose you Veronica Lodge." He spoke in a rough voice.

"I'm not yours to lose." She spat back.

Jughead let her chin go. He backed away from her. He turned to the side of the bed, and stood to his feet. He breathed in deep as he felt the pressure against his heart tighten even more. His hands jammed into his jeans pockets; as his head turned to look into her angry eyes. "No matter where you go in this world; Veronica Lodge; I'll always be able to find you." He softly smiled. "Even if you try to go to Outer Space I'll come after you."

"I never asked you to." Veronica whispered as a tear ran unchecked down her pale right cheek. "Forget about me Jughead." She pleaded.

A thin smile came over the young man's eyes. "Never." He husked.

Veronica's eyes lowered to rest on her bedcovers.

…..

Folding her into his arms; he leaned back against the wall. His head bent to kiss the top of her head. "I have missed you." He husked as he rested his left cheek on her head. His right hand fingers gently squeezed her left arm.

She sighed into his neck; before she pulled away. "This means nothing." She stepped away from him her arms around her waist.

His eyes locked firmly onto hers. "You know that's not true Ronnie." He stepped forward. But he stepped back as he saw how tightened she became. "How have you been?" He leaned back against the wall.

"I found your book in a bookshop in Ireland." She spoke.

His lips twitched. "My agent said that the books are now in every major bookstore throughout the entire world."

"I found it in a quiant little shop." Her eyes looked into his before moving to the side. "You would have loved that shop."

"Perhaps I'll visit some day." He spoke. "You'll have to show me where it is."

Her body stiffened even more. "Jughead!" She spoke in a warning tone.

"You don't want to show your friend …. where you found his publish book?" He shook his head. "Really Ronnie." He breathed out.

Pain was in her eyes. "I should't have said anything."

"Ronnie …." He breathed out. He reached out for her. But his hand paused as it turned palm up at her.

She shook her head. "I shouldn't have come." She whimpered before she turned, and fled down the hallway.

His eyes tracked her as she went. His arm still outstrechted.

…..

He breathed heavily as he pressed himself even harder against her bare skin. He felt himself slip even deeper inside her waiting and wanting body. He brought his mouth down onto her sweaty pulse point. His hands were interwined with hers just below the headboard. His heart sung with every mewl that escaped her lips.

She kissed her way up his chest as she felt him once more against that he alone had chanced to discover their one and only night together. Her eyes drifted close as he his spot once more. She couldn't stop the moan that tore loose even if she wanted to. Damn like she wanted to stop allowing him to know how he was pleasing her. Damn she wouldn't do that to him … or to herself. She rested her head back against the pillow as she felt him pressing tightly downward against her. Her legs lifted to wrap around his thrusing hips. She just tightened her hold against his waste as his hands tightened against hers.

He slowed the pace down as he felt her welcoming him once more. He needed them to be as one once more. As they had been the first time they finally came to the end. He wanted to make this last. He needed to reassure her that he would never leave her. He needed to reassure her that he would always be here. He needed to reassure her ….

Her eyes opened and locked onto his. As they slowly came to the point of their dance completing she needed to get lost into his very soul once more. She sighed as she felt him come undone withing her shaking walls. She gently massaged him as he captured her lips with his once more. Their hands unlocked as their sweaty bodies moved up and down.

…..

His eyes drifted open and took in the empty space next to him. He didn't need to lift his head to look around; he knew that she was gone. He knew that she was long gone. His eyes closed as he gathered the pillow that her head had been resting on against him. At least her scent was still on the pillow.

…..

"What are you doing here?" Her eyes wide with surprise as they drifted up to meet his.

"I decided to check out this book store." He gently smiled.

"I never told you the name." Veroncia shook her head.

"You still have me as your friend on social media." Jughead pointed out.

Veronica growled low in her throat.

"Don't even think about it Ronnie. I mean come on what are you so afraid of here." Jughead mocked as he looked into her angry eyes.

"I'm not doing this here with you." She frowned darkly.

"Too public?" Jughead tilted his head to the left. "Let's go somewhere private then."

Darkness pooled in her eyes; but then they cleared. "No." She simply denied.

Jughead shrugged.

She sighed deeply. "What brings you all the way to Ireland?"

"Not you." He replied as he moved past her so he could turn the corner.

…...

 _Veronica;_

 _I will never regret the time you and I had. I will never regret the feelings that I have for you. Although you are fighting yourself of your true feelins for me. I will never regret loving you with my entire being._

 _Jughead_

He placed the folded piece of paper on her pillow. He looked up at the closed bathroom door. He bit his lower lip as he fought his need to join her in the shower. But he knew that he had to leave her now. That she still wasn't ready.

He sighed deeply as he turned around; and walked out of the bedroom. He picked up his jacekt from the back of the chair as he made his way towards the door. He let himself out; and started down the hotel's hallway towards the elevetors.

…...

He noticed her from across the room. He noticed her through the crowd that seperated them. He noticed her notice him. He moved forward trying to get through the crowd … the crowd pushed him back. He sighed as he fought down the urge to push people aside so he could get to her.

They met in the center of the dance floor.

"Hey." She smiled into his eyes.

He smiled.

She takes his hand, and leads him off the dance floor. She kept her hand firmly in his as they made their way out of the club. She smiled at him as they walked down the sidewalk. "Let's talk at Pops."

"I would like that Ronnie." He squeezed her hand genlty. She moved closer to his side. They walk in silence as they made their way to the diner.

Once they were seated across from one another; and they placed their orders; he leaned forward. "I'm glad to see you Veronica."

"I have missed you Jughead Jones." She searched his eyes.

Warmth spread through his veins.

"I want this with you Jughead." She spoke. "I'm ready for this." She shook her head. "I know that I have treated you like shit for the past year … but ..."

He leaned forward and gently captured her face in the palms of his hands. "Hey," He husked out. "I always knew that you would come to this point. I was willing to wait decades for you Veronica Lodge. I knew that you would get here … you would stop running in fear of true love." He gently ran his thumb against her cheek.

Tears rolled freely down her cheeks. "Thanks for waiting for me."

 **end**


End file.
